


An Unexpected Client

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You soon find out that being a bookstore owner has it's own perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Client

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! xx
> 
> I have a weird kink with desk sex lately.... No shame at all. And I need to bath in holy water... lmao

Today was exceptionally a beautiful day in London, which surprised you. It’s winter now, and you got used to the cold and bitter air. The clouds usually were grey and dark, but today the sky was clear, the sun was shining brightly.

You were walking fastly towards your bookstore. Being the owner, you had to come first, make sure everything is in place, open the shop, help some customers and spend the rest of the day in your office.

Your days consisted of listing the new books or the old ones, that were bought. You had to do lists of how much money earned, how much you spent on buying books and for their delivery. You always checked the books, every paper – everything. It was a tiring cycle, but your passion for books always motivated you to do this over and over again.

Today was no exception. You had a stack of papers waiting for you in your office. You had a few clients today, that wanted your personal help with picking the books. 

You opened your bookstore few months ago, but the business was flowing very good. You were almost in the centre of London, which is the perfect spot to have your own business.

The bookstore itself isn’t huge, nor too small. Perfectly fits a few larger groups of customers, a few your employers and yourself, including your medium size office upstairs.  
You saw your bookstore and smiled.

Since childhood you were fascinated by books and their stories. You had tons of books and still have them in your new small apartment. Actually, your new home is filled with books.

You stopped in front of the store’s door and fished out the golden key. You quickly twisted it a few times in the keyhole and were greeted with the amazing smell – books smell. You closed the door behind you and strolled to your office. You put your coat, scarf and hat on the rack in the corner of your office. You went back to the main room of the store and quickly checked the bookshelves, put some of them to their right places, cleaned in a few places dust and opened the the curtains. You were done just in time and your employers came in. They greeted you with warm smiles.

Soon enough, the store was full of clients, eager to buy books and get more knowledge.

You helped an elderly couple and left to your office. You made some tea for yourself and made yourself comfortable in the office chair. You put the cup on your right side and took some papers. You put your hair in a messy bun and started to work on your papers in front of you.

You must have lost the track of time, before you were interrupted by a soft knock on your office door.

‘Come in.’

One of the girls working for you came in and told you that a pair of people were looking for you. You furrowed your brows but nevertheless followed the girl out. No one ever came looking for you. People always made appointments and you were always aware of your meetings with them.

You were greeted with a sight of a handsome man and a beautiful woman beside him. Couple, you guessed.

‘Good day, sir, ma’am. What can I help you with?’ You spoke with confidence in your voice.

‘We are here to buy some books for our dear friend, Alexander Graham Bell.’ Came an answer from the woman.

She was tall, with a beautiful figure. Brown hair pulled into a braid around her head. She had freckles on her face, her eyes were a beautiful color. She was gorgeous.

Alexander Graham Bell. The famous inventor. You smiled at the sound of the name. Quite the man he is.

‘Ah, yes! What kind of books does he needs this time?’ You smiled at them.

‘You know him?’ The man beside woman spoke for the first time.

His voice was husky. You shivered but tried to not show it. The man was handsome. No, not just handsome. He had to be the most handsome lad you have ever seen. He was taller than her, with brown hair, and whiskers on the each side of his face. He had a scar on one of his brows, but that only added more mysterious look to him. His lips weren’t plump like the woman’s, but not thin, too. His eyes were the most beautiful shade you have ever seen. They were hazel – brown eyes, and the woman had blue eyes. He had broad shoulders, quite a fit man.

‘Yes. A dear friend of mine.’

Before the man could ask me any more questions, the mysterious woman quickly spoke.

‘We need these books, please.’ She handed me a little list with a few names on it.

‘Ah! Please, follow me.’

They went silently behind you, while you rushed to the shelves in the back of the store. You quickly found the books from the list and handed them all to the couple.

You went to the cash and they gave you the money.

‘Thank you for your help. I’m Evie Frye and this is my brother, Jacob. It was nice to meet you.’ Evie smiled at you and reached for your hand.

You both shook and nodded at each other. You just now saw the resemblance between them and gathered that they are twins.

Few moments later, the Frye twins left and you went back to your unfinished work. But you couldn’t concentrate, not after getting caught Jacob Frye staring at you intently, while his sister was walking around the shop or talking to you. His gaze burned holes in your body and you had a weird feeling about this mysterious, yet handsome man.

 

Few days later, you were called by your employer to help a certain client, who was asking for me. You honestly weren’t surprised when you saw Jacob Frye standing in the middle shop and mindlessly looking around.

You liked the way his hat looked on him. Since the first meeting with Frye twins, you found out that they were the famous assassin’s breaking the Starrick’s built ‘world’. You had to admit, they were brave to go against such a strong person and you admired them for this.

When Jacob heard you coming, he averted his eyes to you and never broke the eye contact with you. When you came closer to him, he smiled and greeted with a simple, yet warm ‘hello’.

‘What can I do for you today, Mrs. Frye?’

‘Please, call me Jacob. I feel old when you call me Mrs. Frye.’ You both chuckled. ‘Bell sent me to fetch a few more books for him, is it okay with you?’

‘Of course it is. I opened the bookstore for nothing. So, what books we need to get?’

Jacob quickly retrieved a paper from his coat pocket and gave to you. Your fingers made a contact for a short time, but your breath caught in your throat and you had to clear your throat.

The simplest touch had you all warm and fuzzy. His touch was warm and electrifying. You’ve never experienced something like his. He must have felt it, too, since he backed down from you a little bit. You both quickly went to the shelves and started to search for books.

After Jacob payed for the books, he talked to you about books and how you came up with idea of opening the bookstore. You had a few laughs and he left.

You spent the rest of the day with a smile on your face.

 

For the past few weeks, Jacob came to the store with Bell’s lists, sometimes with Evie, too. Usually, after he bought the books, you two would just talk about random things and make jokes around. You both got along, but you couldn’t help yourself thinking how good it would be to have him in your bed, kiss him, play with his hair. You spent many nights dreaming about it, him. You couldn’t help yourself and kept having bigger feelings towards the assassin. You knew there weren’t any chance to be with him. You weren’t sure if he had any feelings towards you. You were lost and falling deeper and deeper for him.

Over the time, you noticed small, little details about him. You noticed the way his eyes sparkle when he laughs, the way he throws his head back and touches his chest when he laughs too hard. Every small, little detail.

Tonight, you decided to catch up on your work. This week you had more papers when usually and you were behind your made schedule.

You made yourself a big cup of tea, grabbed some biscuits and put them all on the table. You checked the curtains and the door in the store, turned the lights off and happily returned to your warm office.

About two hours might have passed since you started to work, when you heard someone knocking on the store’s door. You slowly stood up. You were confused to why would someone knock on the door at such a late time. You slowly, making no sound started to walk towards the door. You saw a silhouette behind the door. You instantly knew who it was and took a deep breath to calm your heart and nerves.

You slowly opened the door and you were greeted with a lovely sight of Jacob Frye. He had rosy cheeks and nose from the cold. He had a warm scarf around his neck, his hat laid on his head.

‘Hi.’ He whispered.

You smiled and opened the door widely and gestured for him to come in. He slowly went in and you locked the door.

You went to your office and heard him following.

‘You must be cold. Do you want any tea or something to eat?’ You turned your back to him while busying yourself with preparing hot water for his tea.

‘No, I’m good. I actually came to talk to you, love.’

You stopped what you were doing and was afraid to look at him. He never called you love. It made you nervous. You swallowed your nerves and slowly turned to him.

He had taken of his hat, scarf, coat, vest and all of his equipment. He was left in a white shirt, tight breeches and his boots.

‘What do you want to talk about?’

He shuffled from one foot to another. You smiled a little. Nervous Jacob? Now that’s something new, you thought. You decided to turn back and start making his tea, while he finds the courage to talk about something he wants to.

You were about to take the kettle, when you felt a hot, firm body pressed against your back and two large hands encircling your hips. Your eyes went wide and you gasped. Jacob pressed his clothed crotch to your ass and he trailed his lips over your exposed neck.

‘I can’t keep my feelings to myself anymore, love. Seeing you in those tight dresses, seeing your smile, hearing your laugh. And I always get hard when you say my name, baby girl. Fuck, can you feel what you do to me, baby girl? Can you?’ He roughly thrusted his hips in yours and pressed his body hard against yours.

You gasped at the amazing feeling and the feeling of his cock pressing tightly against your clothing. Shit, he wasn’t kidding about being hard.

You rested your hands against the table. Jacob’s hands came up to your body and quickly engulfed your clothed breasts. He squeezed them hard and you moaned loudly, arching your back towards him. He licked a long line from your shoulder to your jaw line, and started to suck there while bucking his hips against yours. You bucked back, creating a wonderful rhythm and a feeling inside you. You put your hands on top of Jacob’s and you squeezed your breasts again.

The bucking was becoming messy, two people trying to relish their passion for each other.

Jacob started to tug at the front of your dress, untying the knots and letting your breasts fall free. You groaned at the feeling and rolled your head back on his shoulder. He quickly stripped you off your clothing and you were left naked in his arms. His arms were everywhere, never knowing where to stop, exploring every inch of you and you loved it.

One of his hands stayed on your breasts, while the other one went down your stomach to your hot centre. He teasingly grazed his middle finger over your clit and moaned and gripped his hips behind you. You pushed your buttocks more to his hard cock and he groaned underneath his breath.

He dipped his finger more, until he was met with your flowing wetness.

‘Mmm, so wet and we hadn’t even started, baby girl.’ He moaned in your ear.

‘Fuck, Jacob, please, do something!’ You cried out.

You felt him smiling against your neck. He dipped his finger a bit in your wetness and went back to your clit. He slowly started to stroke it and bucked your hips for more. You cried out at the wonderful feeling and pushed your nails in his hips.

‘More, please. I need more.’

He swiftly pushed two fingers in you, while his thumb was playing with your clit. You spread your legs wider and moaned his name. You were bucking against his hand and his hips, making your first orgasm approaching faster than ever before.

‘J-Jacob!’ You clenched your eyes and walls around his fingers.

He groaned when you clenched around his fingers few more times. He started a faster pace, knowing you’re close to your orgasm.

You came with his name rolling of your tongue, hips stilling and head thrown back, eyes closed. His lips were on your neck and murmuring some words you couldn’t make out in your post orgasm bliss.

He retrieved his fingers from you and you whimpered. You spun around and saw him licking his fingers. You were mesmerized by this man and his reaction to you. His eyes closed and he hummed around his fingers.

‘You taste sweet, love.’ He whispered in a raspy voice.

‘You, sir, are wearing too much clothes.’ You teased him.

He chuckled and started undress himself. While he was busy getting his shirt off, you kneeled in front of him and started to take his breeches off. It was a difficult task with his hard rock cock, but you both managed to get rid of them, including the boots.

Naked Jacob was a sight to die for. Muscles in every needed place were in a perfect shape, his cock was standing proudly, red and swollen, with a bit precum on it.

‘Sit down.’ You ordered him.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at you, but did as you said. He spread his legs and made himself comfortable. You crawled to him slowly and took his warm flesh in your small hands. His eyelids dropped and he let a shaky breath escape his mouth.

You started to pump him slowly, spitting on your hand and making it more easier to stroke. You were focused on Jacob’s reactions to your touch. He would often groan when you would grip harder or fasten the pace and slow again. When he wasn’t looking at you, you put the tip of his cock in your mouth and started to gently suck on it.

‘Shit, love!’ His one hand went to your hair and gripped it roughly.

You moaned around his tip and pulled him out of your mouth. You shifted your position a bit, spreading your legs and making sure he would get a good view of your pussy, too. Jacob’s eyes were filled with lust, but wide, making sure not to miss any of your movement. You locked eyes and you put his cock back in your mouth. You started hollow your cheeks. His hips were slightly thrusting into your mouth and you relaxed your throat.

You slowly traveled down your body to your pussy and started to stroke your clit. You lowly moaned around Jacob’s cock, and he soon saw what you were doing.

‘Fuck, love. Put your finger in your tight hole.’ He rasped out.

You obeyed and slowly inserted a finger inside you. You slowly started to fuck yourself, while deep throating Jacob. His hips were bucking against your mouth and his moans were filling the room. You moaned around him, when you picked your pace, keeping in time with sucking on Jacob’s cock.

‘Put a second finger, baby girl. Fuck yourself while sucking on my cock.’

You quickly put another finger and started to fasten the pace.

‘Such a dirty girl, aren’t you? Sucking me off like a good girl you are, and at the same fucking yourself like I had just done a few moments ago. Such a naughty girl you are, love.’

You moaned and felt yourself coming to another orgasm with his dirty talking. You pulled his cock out of your mouth and started to jerk him off with an incredibly fast pace, while finger fucking yourself at the same.

Jacob cried your name out and threw his head against the back of the chair, his hips bucking wildly against your hand. You felt his dick twitching and knew he will soon come. You dipped your head lower and took his balls in your mouth, sucking on them and licking.

‘Oh, fuck, love!’ He shouted.

That’s all it took for him to come shooting over your hand and his stomach and you coming shouting his name, too.

You released a heavy breath, while looking up at him. His eyelids were half closed, he had a lazy smile on his face, cheeks flushed, hair wild, chest heaving and sweaty. You licked your hand and his stomach, while maintaining eye contact with him. He hooked his arm around your waist and cleared everything of your desk, and putting you on top of it.  
The wood was cold against your warm skin, leaving you shuddering and gripping Jacob’s biceps harder.

The first kiss was amazing, perfect. Gentle, but at the same time rough. Just like you imagined, but better. You wrapped your arms around his neck and nibbled at his bottom lip. Your tongues were fighting for dominance, but he clearly won.

When the breathing became an issue, you both broke apart. Jacob had swollen, pink lips from an intense make out session, but what made you whimper was the look he was giving you. Full of lust for you.

‘Before I’ll fuck you, we better clean you, shall we?’ He winked and dropped to his knees.

You didn’t get the chance to answer him or progress what is happening, when you felt his mouth on you. You felt on the desk with a huge thump, but you didn’t care, all you could think was how amazing Jacob’s mouth and his whiskers were making you feel. You arched your back and screamed his name while coming the third time tonight.  
While regaining your breathing and calming yourself, you heard slurping sounds and a few moans from the man in between your legs.

You were soon trapped between your office table and the grinning man above you. He kissed you passionately, and you responded with the same passion. You could taste yourself on his lips, and you bet he could taste himself on your lips.

You spread your legs wider for him and he rubbed his cock, the tip of it bumping against your clit, making you cry out of frustration.

‘Please, Jacob, I need you!’

He stopped sucking on your neck and slowly entered you. You arched your back, pushing your chest against him. You squeezed your eyes tight, your walls clamping around him, welcoming him. He groaned at the feeling of having you around him and put his arms around you. You both took a moment to savor this moment and then Jacob started to move inside of you.

His pace was slow at first, teasing you, marking you as his all over your neck, breasts. You put your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. You cried out his name, when he found that spot.

‘Found it, baby girl.’ He grinned at you.

He changed his pace and he started to roughly fuck you like a wild animal. The room was filled with skin slapping sounds and both of yours moans.

‘Fuck, Jacob!’ You screamed.

Your hips were raising from the desk, meeting his thrusts. The man above you grunted, when you clenched around him, signaling that you will soon come.

‘Hold on a moment, love. Few more moments, and then we’ll both come.’ He grunted.

You tried to hold your orgasm longer. Both your rhythms became uncoordinated, two messy bodies bucking against each other, trying to find a release. Jacob’s thrusts were quick.

‘Come on, let it go, baby. Come for me.’

You let yourself go and you were not aware of screaming Jacob’s name on top of your lungs, and arching more from the desk. You came back with a few loud gasps.

Jacob stilled and spilled his seed in you, shaking and groaning your name, while closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

He slumped back against you and softly kissed you. You both layed for some time, just listening to each other’s breathing and cuddling.

‘I hope you understand my feelings towards you and I hope we can try to work this out.’ He softly whispered.

‘I know and I would love to be with you.’ You kissed him softly.


End file.
